Paint it Black
by Hudgi Ny
Summary: OS sur Rogue qui se promène doucement dans les rues, broyant du noir et s'en voulant à lui-même de ne pas avoir fait la bonne chose. Mais quoi donc ? Son futur en est-il compromit ? AVERTISSEMENT: C'est plus ou moins une song fic, je vous prierais de bien écouter la chanson demandé au début du récit. Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !


Commentaires:  
AVERTISSEMENT: Lisez cette fic avant ou après avoir écouté "Paint it black" des "Rolling Stones" La chanson a TOTALEMENT été inspiré là dessus. J'ai beaucoup travaillé pour ne pas trop en sortir non plus alors... s'il vous plait ? Merci ?

Donc, l'idée m'est venue en écoutant une bonne vieille chanson. Et je sais pas pourquoi, ça m'a flashé. Rogue, je dois un faire un OS sur Rogue ! Sur le coup, j'étais plus sûre de remplir les 3 000 mots mais tout c'est bien passé et me voilà avec un nouveau récit !

Petite (grosse) pensée à mon amie Baella pour laquelle je dédie le plus cette histoire. Je t'aime grande folle !

Allez, bonne lecture les amis !

* * *

**Paint it black.**

Crocus pleurait. La ville, le ciel, ses habitants… la pauvre Yukino ainsi que Frosch. Les cloches de l'église tintaient sinistrement de deuil alors que la pluie recouvrait les toits, les rues, lui. Son sombre lui qui quittait son appartement sans les deux exceeds qui préférait se reposer. Il ferma la porte de son appartement derrière lui, faisant face à cette même porte rouge dont la peinture commençait à s'usé.  
Il aurait voulu la peindre en noir.  
Parce que sans soleil il n'y a plus de couleur. Le noir c'est fade, on ne se pose pas de question sur le noir. On l'évite, on se cache pour ne pas le voir. Ça le représentait bien, le noir. Aussi noir que ses cheveux qui collaient déjà à sa peau d'ébène par la pluie. Rogue se força à tourner le dos à cette porte si vive. Elle ne représentait plus du tout ce qu'elle était avant. Rouge rubis. Le dragon de l'ombre avait longtemps protesté contre cette couleur tout à fait inadmissible et trop voyante. Sting avait eu le coup de foudre pour la couleur alors qu'il se retapait pour la première fois ce vieil appart qu'on avait bien voulu leur louer.

-On ne peut pas laisser la porte blanche ! Tout le monde a des portes blanches !

Le dragon sursauta et se retourna alors que la voix résonnait jusqu'au fin fond de lui-même. Ses yeux de sang scrutèrent longtemps son ami dans une expression de surprise qui ne lui était pas propre. Il ouvrit la bouche et vint pour parler alors que le blond se tournait vers lui. Il tapa son poing dans la paume de son autre main.

-Je sais ! On pourrait la mettre en rouge ! Ce serait sympa rouge, comme ça tout le monde saurait où on habite !

-Sting, rouge c'est trop tape à l'œil, cita-t-il par cœur malgré lui.

-Mais non, rouge ce sera parfait ! C'est décidé mec, cette porte elle va devenir rouge ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de la proprio quand elle va voir ça ! Haha !

Puis l'illusion disparue d'elle même alors que Rogue faisait un pas pour rencontrer son ami. Ses yeux finirent au sol alors que le froid de la pluie mordait toujours sa peau. Le noir replaça rapidement sa cape trempé et se détourna non sans un dernier regard à cette porte rouge. Il aurait voulu la peinturer en noir, ici, maintenant.

Sa silhouette glissa dans les rues presque vides de la ville. Les gens parlaient de manière animée dans les cafés, à l'abri de cette pluie torrentielle. Les femmes avaient encore, pour la plupart, des robes colorées d'été. Certaines toutes simples, d'autres complexes. Des couleurs vives, partout. Et elles illuminaient son monde noir de manière insupportable. Toujours suivre le pavé, ne pas porter attention aux gens autour. De la couleur, toujours de la couleur. On fêterait bientôt le festival d'été. Dans les rues pendait déjà des colliers de fleurs, des rubans de tous les couleurs. L'arc-en-ciel dans toute la ville. Il détestait ça.

Sting le rejoint rapidement avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Lui garda la tête basse, ignorant les murmures des gens autour de lui. Son aura les menaçait, il ne voyait que noir. Le blond se pencha pour essayer de voir son visage tout en marchant plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé. Quand Rogue était fâché, il marchait bougrement vite.

-Dit, ça va pas ? Fait pas cette tête Rogue, c'est bientôt le festival d'été ! Ça va être la fête mec ! Tu vas encore rester enfermé à l'appart ? Cette année, je te fais sortir, on va s'éclater tu vas voir !

-Fiche-moi la paix Sting.

Le dragon des ténèbres accéléra le pas pour doubler le blond qui venait de s'arrêter de surprise. Celui-ci trotta rapidement pour le rejoindre et lui prendre la main. Ce fut au tour de Rogue de s'arrêter avec un air troublé. Il se tourna lentement vers le blond, comme s'il avait peur d'y voir un fantôme. Ledit fantôme qui souriait de ses belles dents blanches de dragon prêtes pour une pub de dentifrice. Il était vêtu, pour faire changement de sa tenue à fourrure, de vêtement un peu ringard mal assortie. Il avait presque l'air hippie avec autant de couleur sur lui. Et hop, des colliers de fleurs pour orner son cou et un pour ses mèches cendrées ! Fichtre, il avait l'air con. Lui tout en noir avait faible allure, mais ça avait toujours été ainsi. Sting était la lumière, lui les ténèbres. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui, et pourtant… Un rayon de lumière perça avec tant de bien que de mal le ciel orageux. L'image de son ami s'affaibli lentement. Profondément blessé, Rogue tourna des talons, le mouvement de cape théâtrale venant avec, et reprit son chemin.  
Toutes ces affiches, ces cars colorés et ces fleurs… il voudrait les peindre en noir.

Ces couleurs, ces fleurs et ce soleil, rien ne ferait revenir son amour. Ni même ses pas, ni les chats d'oiseaux qui s'absentaient en ce temps ténébreux. Et autour de lui les gens l'observent comme une bête de foire. Lui qui n'avait jamais attiré l'attention. C'était le rôle de Sting ça, d'avoir toute la lumière des projecteurs. Pas lui. Lui qui haïssait toujours profondément qu'on le pointe du doigt comme étant différent, quelqu'un de mieux et de plus haut classé de par sa stature de membre de Sabertooth, ou même de dragons jumeaux. On les acclamait, leur offrait des cadeaux après avoir gagner le tournoi comme à chaque année il y avait de cela 7 ans. Sting trimbalait le trophée géant en ville pour que les gens puissent voir la preuve de leur triomphe incomparable. Ils étaient invincibles. D'ailleurs le blond avait eu la manie de toujours astiqué le trophée jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'admirer dedans. C'était plus… glorieux pour lui et son orgueil. Toujours garder ce trophée fichument propre jusqu'à le ranger en sûreté ou encore le délégué à un membre de l'équipe qui en voulait bien.  
Mais aujourd'hui c'était pour une raison complètement différente qu'on le nommait, qu'on le regardait et qu'on le pointait du doigt. Et dès qu'il leur adressait un regard, courroucé sans nécessairement faire exprès, les gens regardaient ailleurs et changeait de sujet. Il était une bête. Mais maintenant cela arrivait à tous les jours. Et il avait fini par les ignorer, même s'il savait que ça arrivait. Comme la naissance d'un poupon. On le sait, mais on n'en fait pas tout un cas. Ça arrive à tous les jours.

Et c'était assez ironique en soi de comparer sa lassitude à la naissance de quelqu'un. Quelque chose qu'on fête à tous les ans pour souligner la présence de quelqu'un dans sa vie. Quand on fête, on aime. On ne le fêtait pas, on ne le fêterait plus. Déjà lui qui haïssait ça, son cœur ne tiendrait plus le coup. Seul Sting avait eut l'occasion de lui faire une surprise en rentrant. À chaque année il demandait à un membre de la guilde de l'emmener en quelque part pour l'occuper et pouf, en revenant surprise ! Et la première fois ça avait valu une belle engueulade, mais le blond faisait déjà la fête et l'avait ignoré. Puis par respect il l'avait fêté seul à l'appartement, un petit souper relax avec un petit cadeau ringard que Sting avait essayé de prendre à son goût. Ces souvenirs serrèrent son petit cœur déjà noircit de deuil et de tristesse. Teint à jamais. Et il croisa une robe rouge éclatante dans la rue. La femme couru rapidement pour aller s'abriter et rejoindre son point de rendez vous. Rogue lui céda le passage en essayant de ne pas siffler de colère. Il aurait adoré la peindre en noir.

Mais peut-être qu'un jour il disparaîtrait à nouveau ? Comme les ombres de midi, comme le temps qui s'efface doucement, qui s'égraine…Dans peu de temps, il l'espère, on l'oubliera de nouveau. Et lui, il oubliera alors qu'il disparaissait ? Il oubliera tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à lui-même... jusqu'à tous les autres et s'isolera ? Et peut-être qu'un jour il cherchera qui il était, mais que sa tête préfèrerais ne rien lui rappeler de toute la douleur que ses souvenirs occurrents ? Il préféra ne pas y penser. À quoi bon s'imaginer un futur alors que sa vie ne fait plus aucun sens ? Oui il aimerait disparaître, comme l'ombre. Son dragon est disparu à tout jamais et règne désormais en maître sur les ombres, pourquoi pas lui aussi ? Il lui prend une envie de rejoindre Skyadrum dans son royaume mais sa tête lui dit d'attendre encore un peu. Ce n'est pas facile puisque tout son monde n'est que noir, vide. Son cœur bat pour rien, il ne devrait même plus battre. Non, s'il disparaissait, alors il vivrait avec beaucoup moins de regrets. C'était clair.

Rogue continua son chemin tranquillement sans déranger personne. Il évita méthodiquement une gouttière qui rejetait son torrent d'eau avec minutie. La pluie se faisait moins forte. Il sembla aussi au noir que l'eau qui s'en rejetait était d'un bleu plus foncé. Il y hallucina une paire d'œil saurienne et il détourna vivement la tête. Le courant de l'eau s'écoulait où bien lui semblait, elle envahissait les dalles déjà trempées sans demander l'avis de personne. Lui où allait-il ? Où est-ce que son ombre allait-elle le mener ? Il la suivait comme ça, sans poser de questions, pas même maître de ses propres pas. Comme un simple pantin, une marionnette. La vie qui ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau, l'ignorait. Il n'était plus rien.

Son regard s'accrocha sur un reflet au sol alors que les dalles luisaient doucement. Le soleil était finalement revenu, chauffant les gens de sa puissance, amenant des sourires. C'était lui aussi qui faisait le plus plaisir à Sting alors que les femmes s'habillaient de plus en plus court. Ce loup vicieux qui préférait largement plus les mini jupes aux gros manteaux de fourrures vaniteux d'hiver. Et en quoi il revenait lui ? En quoi osait-il illuminer son monde noir et l'obliger à voir ce qu'il ne voulait pas ? Le soleil revenait, mais pas lui. Il était parti à jamais, il préférait renier cet astre trop chaleureux.

Pas mêmes les rayons de soleil n'avaient pu prédire cette tragédie. Il ne l'avait même pas aidé, il s'était caché pour pleurer son fils, caché et retenu par de gros nuages de magies obscures. Et alors, dans ce moment, c'est lui qui aurait du voir ça arriver. C'était à son tour à lui de s'occuper de Sting alors que le soleil n'était plus. Et il avait tout simplement faillit à sa tâche.  
Il revoyait encore un des démons de Tartaros, Jackal, tenté de s'emparer de Frosch. Et dans un élan qu'il n'avait même pas vu venir le blond s'était mis dans sa course, en plein milieu. Puis il avait eu une effusion de sang. Le temps qu'il se retourne, les gouttes carmin en suspend, reflétant devant lui le massacre qui venait de se passer. Le blond, encore debout avec une patte griffues passant carrément au travers de son torse.

-Sttiiiiinnnggg !

Le noir serra de la mâchoire, grinçant des dents alors que son propre cri désespéré résonnait en sa mémoire qu'il voyait trop longue. Ensuite la patte s'était retirée et le blond tomba à genoux, juste à temps pour éviter le souffle apocalyptique de Rogue qui toucha Jackal encore surpris d'avoir manqué sa cible. Le chat avait miaulé, geint et atterrit plus loin en douleur. Rogue s'était précipitée sur Sting qui crachait des fontaines de sang. Non, il était plus fort que ça, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant ! Et lui qui osait sourire et ricaner !

-Il allait s'en prendre à Frosch… Natsu-san m'avait prévenu…

-Sting je t'interdis de parler, garde tes forces !

-Vieux, prend Lector et Froch et va-t-en. Je m'occupe de ce chat de pacotille.

Bien sûr que Rogue avait protesté. Il avait pesté contre son ami qui faisait l'innocent alors que derrière lui parvenait les feulements mécontent d'un certain membre de Tartaros. Sting s'était simplement relevé en s'appuyant sur lui. Cette tête de mule voulait vraiment le faire. Ses jambes d'abord tremblantes se solidifièrent sous sa détermination et il poussa doucement Rogue.

-Allez file ! Je vais lui montrer, moi, qu'on ne s'attaque pas aux membres de ma guilde comme ça !

Puis Sting avait tout bonnement foncé et réceptionné Jackal comme un pro, roulant plus loin hors de sa vue. Rogue avait pris Lector et Frosh pour s'éloigner et panser leurs blessures avant de finalement tomber sur un membre de Tartaros en revenant, une fois les exceeds à l'abri. Il s'était battu un moment avant qu'un membre de Fairy Tail ne l'aide à en venir à bout. Dès qu'il avait pu, il avait foncé vers l'endroit où le combat de Sting se déroulait. Ils étaient une équipe, tant qu'il l'aurait avec lui il ne tomberait jamais dans l'ombre et la folie. Puis il l'avait vu.

Jackal gisait plus loin, respirant à peine. Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps mais ce ne fut pas sur ça que ses yeux de sang se figèrent. Un éclair tonna au fond pour accentuer le drame et une pluie, plus forte que celle dans laquelle il allait se trainé beaucoup plus tard, se mise à tomber sans merci, lavant le sang. Sting gisait sur le dos, une main sur sa poitrine alors qu'il tentait lui aussi de vaguement respirer. Il était marqué des points sombres, brûlés. Rogue ne s'était même pas précipité. Il avait marché calmement toujours sous le choc. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

-J'ai gaffé, j'ai été trop prétentieux, mais il a eu son compte.

Le blond toussa alors que Rogue s'agenouillait près de lui, ne comprenant toujours pas la situation. Le regard bleu de son ami se posa sur lui.

-Je suis désolé mec, prend soin de Lector s'il-te-plaît…

Toujours aussi muet, les larmes s'étaient mises à rouler d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues. Il en oubliait de cligner des paupières d'effroi. Sting rendit son dernier souffle alors que de sa bouche naquit son premier hurlement, à glacer le sang de tous. On accourut jusqu'à lui qui pleurait pour la première fois en public. Yukino partit se blottir contre sa sœur qui la consolait alors que la plupart des gens pleuraient, pestaient et regrettaient. Il n'avait jamais su sauver son ami. Il s'en voulait à en mourir. De qui serait-il l'ombre à présent ? Où était passé sa belle lumière qui le guidait dans les méandres de sa magie ? Nulle part, elle venait de s'envoler en un éclair. La pluie lava le sang et ses larmes ce jour-là, sans pour autant effacer la tragédie qui s'était passée.

Rogue passa la journée et ainsi que toute la nuit sur une tombe. Ce fut les rayons du soleil levant qui le réveillèrent. Il avait encore faire ce rêve, il avait encore revu la mort de son jumeaux. Ses yeux rubis se perdirent un moment dans le soleil levant. Ce soleil qui se moquait de lui, lui qui n'avait plus l'ombre d'une lumière pour le guider dans tout ça. La guilde n'avait plus de chef, lui plus de frère. Ce frère sans qui il ne pouvait vivre. Rogue se releva durement après avoir si mal dormi et se dirigea tout bonnement vers son appartement. Retour à la réalité. Il remonta les rues alors que de rares personnes étaient déjà levées pour ouvrir leur marché. Elles ne lui adressèrent pas un regard, par respect pour son âme brisée. Les vêtements d'été étaient recouverts d'un petit quelque chose pour se garder du froid de la matinée. Ces couleurs qui lui empoignaient le cœur, qu'il ne supportait pas. Il aurait voulu tout peindre en noir.

À défaut de tout faire ça, il détourna la tête, subissant simplement sa tristesse, ravalant tout au fond de lui. Marcher lui fit cependant un peu de bien, se dégourdir les jambes après avoir dormit près de ce qui restait de son ami… Puis un rouge pétant lui agressa les yeux. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de son appartement, sifflant contre cette couleur qu'il détestait à présent et déverrouilla son appartement pour y entrer et pour s'occuper un peu de lui-même et des exceeds.

On n'entendit presque plus parler de Rogue. Il ne sortait presque plus de chez lui, sauf pour aller voir Sting. Quand il le faisait, il fallait être attentif car il passait entre les gens comme une ombre. Plus personne ne portait attention à lui. Les gens oublièrent peu à peu son existence tout comme où il habitait. On savait qu'il était enfin sortit de chez lui quand des fleurs étaient déposées sur la tombe de l'ancien chef de la guilde.

Chez lui le dragon noir pestait. Les exceeds s'étaient éloignés de lui jusqu'à aller habiter chez Orga. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le fatiguait, c'était ce maudit soleil qui perçait au travers de ses rideaux, comme par magie, pour venir agresser sa morne vie. Morne vie désormais dépourvue de toute couleur. Pour lui tout était devenu noir, noir comme le charbon et la nuit. Ce soleil n'avait plus lieu d'être, il devait disparaître. Dégager de ce ciel trop lumineux qui lui brûlait son unique œil et sa poitrine. Il avait simplement échoué dans une mission et s'était fait arracher son œil gauche. Celui-ci cicatrisait tranquillement avec le temps. Rogue n'avait plus bougé de chez lui, se sentant inutile et seul au possible. Il n'était plus rien sans Sting. Rien n'avait le droit de vivre sans Sting. Il l'avait décidé.

Aussi dégagerait-il ce maudit soleil lui-même, le remplaçant pas une éclipse éternel. Son monde à lui. Là, tout le monde pourrait comprendre ce qu'il vit. Oui, c'était une merveilleuse idée. Il deviendrait le roi, contrôlerait les dragons par ses ombres et tuerait lui-même E.N.D, Acnologia. Pour ça il devrait revenir en arrière, reconstruire la porte magique qui remonte le temps. Il le ferait, même si ça lui prendrait une éternité et qu'il aurait tout le monde à dos. Un rire fou résonna contre les murs de sa chambre entièrement noire.

Animé d'une nouvelle volonté plus forte que tout, il se leva et quitta son appartement, l'ombre d'un presque sourire sur le visage. Il ferma sa porte rouge maintenant noire puis la barra. Oui, il était prêt à tout, lui qui avait tué son propre frère.

Fin

* * *

Commentaires :  
Alors ? Pas trop mal ? Moi j'aime bien travaillé sur la détresse et la folie (pour ceux qui me connaisse, ça ne vous étonne pas que je le dise tout haut !). Ce sont des sentiments si... intéressant. Du coup j'ai flashé merde avec la chanson, je voyais la dépression de Rogue à des milles à la ronde.  
Je ne crois pas avoir su garder le fait que Sting soit mort plus longtemps cependant. Dommage, mais je crois que ça en a valu la peine.

Allez, faites moi un petit cadeau et appuyez sur la carreaux en dessous... s'il vous plait ! Pitié ! Pour récompenser un peu mon travail à défaut d'avoir gagner de l'argent au bout de ma sueur et mon sang...? *sors les yeux de chiots*

Sinon plus sérieusement merci d'avoir lu, c'est super apprécié ! À la prochaine ! :3


End file.
